It is well understood that solubility of therapeutic agents in physiological fluids is a prerequisite for absorption in the gastrointestinal tract and that weak bases are soluble in gastric pH. Poorly soluble basic active compounds tend to dissolve in the stomach but may precipitate at a higher pH, as in the intestine, or result in dangerously high Cmax levels of the active compound.
Several strategies have been adopted in an attempt to address such problems. These include (a) co-administration of an ionizable compound that promotes solubility in situ in the intestine and (b) use of a sustained release coat to protect the poorly soluble basic drug from rapid dissolution in the stomach.
However, such attempts have not been entirely successful and have a tendency (a) for acid compounds to react with the drug substance or base resulting in the formation of salts; (b) for acid interaction to result in other types of incompatibility between the dosage form and the active agent; and (c) when released intact in the gastrointestinal tract to create hyperacidity which may cause gastric upset, or after long term use, ulceration.